Keep Your Hopes Up High: Part 3
I'm shortening the name of Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low to Keep Your Hopes Up High because the first is waaay to loooooong. Okay, anyway, here's part 3. Links to the others are below. Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Part 1 Keep Your Hopes Up High and Your Head Down Low: Part 2 Chapter 9 Badgerpaw's POV My claws pierced into her throat, and I flung her down onto the ground, fur bristling. "Badgerpaw!" Liontail's angry yowl sounded from across camp. I was being stupid, I know, attacking a clanmate in the middle of camp, but she deserved it. Frostwing began struggling to breath underneath me, and her blue eyes went wild with fear. "I promised! I promised I would make it better!" She mewed, choking on my claws. "Badgerpaw, stop!" I felt Liontail's teeth grab my scruff and haul me off of her, "What are you doing?" He hissed. Frostwing scrambled to her paws and scurried off. "I-I don't know. I just-" I began. "You don't know?" I heard Mothstar interrupt me, "I think you do know, Badgerpaw. You never attack a clanmate, even if they've done you wrong." "She threatened to kill me when I was a kit!" I yowled to the whole clan. I glared at Frostwing, who was standing in shock in the center of camp, blood streaming from her wounds. Stormpaw stalked towards her, and Rainpaw let out a gasp, as if they couldn't believe our mother would do such a thing. "She never would," Ashclaw growled. He leaped to Frostwing's side, as if defending her. "You wouldn't know, Ashclaw!" I sneered, "I know what I'm talking about, I'm not crazy!" "Badgerpaw-" Mistpaw padded forward, standing beside me. "Mistpaw, don't defend him," Smokestorm, her father, mewed. "No, I saw Frostwing tell him that," Mistpaw announced to the whole clan, who was now staring, "She threw him out of camp and began lashing out at him. Afterwards, she threatened to kill him if he ever walked into her sight." Mothstar studied us for a moment, "Okay. Since I don't know who to believe, nobody will be punished, but Badgerpaw, you will remain confined to camp unless I believe otherwise." "Fox-dung!" I hissed under my breath. My claws were still stained with blood, and I relished it. "Now go to your den," Mothstar finished. Mumbling to myself, I stalked to the apprentice's den, and Mistpaw's soft pawsteps were behind me. I brushed past the stone that hid the den, and sat in my nest, pouting. "You know, we only have one moon left of our apprenticeship," Mistpaw mewed. She looked down at her paws, then back up at me. "So?" "So, that means Mothstar can't control you anymore. At least, he can't control you like an apprentice. You can make your own decisions as a warrior, when you leave camp...If you feel like hunting on your own or not..." Mistpaw fell into a daydream. Of what, I don't know. "I just can't believe Mothstar didn't give me a harsh punishment for doing something like that," I mewed after some time. "Well, he is getting old, and he can't make the wisest choices like he could when he was younger, or fight." Mistpaw mewed. "I know, but still. He should know how to punish a cat." I lay down in my nest, wrapping my tail over my paws. "Do you want to be punished?" Mistpaw asked confusingly. "No!" I growled, "No," I added more softly. How fun was this going to be, confined to camp. I could already feel my paws itching to run in the forest, beneath the thick canopy of trees. But the next feeling I felt was of Mistpaw's soft fur as she curled up beside me. Chapter 10 A moon later. "Badgerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do," I mewed. I was so excited, today was the day I would get my warrior name, what would it be? Hopefully something cool. A flash of doubt crossed Mothstar's face at my reply, but he continued on anyway. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Badgerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Badgerclaw. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I stepped forward to lick Mothstar's shoulder as he rested his muzzle lightly on my head. "Badgerclaw! Badgerclaw!" The clan called. I padded back to where Stormwhisker and Rainsong were waiting for me. I must've scared Frostwing bad enough last moon to gain her respect for me, as she was joining in the call of my new name. Mistfeather and Leopardheart were sitting with Stoneclaw, Blacktalon and Tigerfang. "I expect you to become one of the greatest warriors," Liontail murmered in my ear where none of the other newest warriors could hear. "Don't worry, I won't make you regret that I was your apprentice!" I mewed. "You better not!" Liontail teased, "You better be ready to sit vigil. Are you?" "Yes. I have a lot of company." I cast my gaze over my siblings and Mistfeather and Leopardheart. "I don't think it was a good idea to make them warriors all at once," Leafshade purred. "Knowing Mistfeather-" Smokestorm added, "She might talk and interrupt the vigil." "Hey!" Mistfeather growled playfully. "Come on," I told the others, "The warriors are going to their dens. It's time." "When did you get so serious?" Rainsong smirked as we padded to the center of camp. "When I lost a fight with a squirrel," I joked. "Do you think Mothstar will let us go the Gathering coming up?" Leopardheart asked. "Shh!" Mothstar warned as he padded to his den. I flattened my ears against the cold winds that signaled leaf-bare. My fur fluffed up, and I lowered my head, thinking about the past. "Wh-" Mistfeather started. "Shut up!" Stormwhisker hissed. I stifled a purr of amusement, and prepared for the long, cold night that awaited us. Chapter 11 The tree-bridge was slippery, and I had to dig my claws into the bark to keep from plunging into the dark, swirling water below. The hardest part was avoiding a branch that jutted out in front of you, I normally just jumped over it. I was enclosed in masses of cats as I leaped onto the shore of the island. "Where should we sit?" I asked Mistfeather as she stepped off the tree. "I don't know. You pick," She mewed. I spotted a sleek, light brown tabby she-cat, and instantly recognized her. "Well if it isn't Badgerpaw. Great StarClan, you're larger than your deputy!" Ryepaw mewed. "I'm not Badgerpaw anymore, I'm Badger''claw." I corrected proudly. "Oh well excuse me! I'm Ryefrost now." "And you're from?" Mistfeather stepped closer to me, as if jealous I was speaking to another cat. "WindClan of course. The best clan," Ryefrost smirked. "Well we have to go," I mewed, "See you around." "Later," Ryefrost mewed, bounding off. "Another she-cat, I see?" Mistfeather mewed suspiciously as we walked off to where most of ThunderClan sat. "Mistfeather, it's not like that!" I growled, "She just stumbled upon our border one day and I chased her off, that's all. Look at Brackenstripe, he's sitting with Gingerbreeze of WindClan, is there anything wrong with that?" "No." Mistfeather sat down and we looked towards the great oak as Snakestar let out a summoning yowl. "ShadowClan is the same, excelling in health and strength. Our numbers have risen as Brindlecloud gave birth to Shadefur's second litter containing three kits. We have one new warrior-Hollyshade," Snakestar announced. He nodded to Froststar, RiverClan's leader. "RiverClan too is strong. The fish are running well despite the constant chilling winds. We have three new warriors-Hailclaw, Stormfeather and Mistpelt. Skyfeather and Rushstripe's kits are now apprentices with the names Redpaw, Waterpaw and Dustpaw." Next was Mothstar, and I could hardly contain my patience for him to announce my new warrior name. "ThunderClan's numbers have also risen with five new warriors-Mistfeather, Leopardheart, Stormwhisker, Rainsong and Badgerclaw. Nightsong has moved into the nursery expecting Brackenstripe's kits. The prey has lowered it's numbers a bit, but we still have enough to keep us strong and moving." I felt myself burst with pride at the mention of my name. Mistfeather too. I couldn't see the others, but I knew they had to feel the same. I glanced in Brackenstripe's direction, to see if he had any expression on his face. He looked proud, but the pale ginger tabby she-cat next to him looked jealous. ''Is Gingerbreeze falling for a ThunderClan warrior? Or is it Brackenstripe falling for a WindClan warrior? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, at least I'm falling for a warrior within my own clan. Dovestar stepped forward for WindClan. The pale-gray she-cat had a few fresh wounds on her pelt. "WindClan is recovering from a recent attack by rogues. We managed to beat them off, and no one was lost from our clan. Gingerbreeze's kits have earned their warrior names, Meadowpelt and Sedgefur. Her other, the medicine cat apprentice, has been named Mousefoot. Flameheart and Runningfire's kits have been made apprentices with the names of Sandpaw, Oakpaw, Thornpaw and Firepaw." Gingerbreeze has kits? I cast my glance back over to the ginger tabby she-cat. Then looked at the two warriors beside her looking proud, and beside them was Brackenstripe. Oh...I get it. Brackenstripe, stop making it look so obvious, mouse-brain! I wondered if Nightsong knew. "Is there nothing left to say?" Mothstar asked, glancing at the other three leaders. "Not from ShadowClan," Snakestar grunted. "Nor RiverClan," Froststar mewed. Dovestar shook her head. "I have one more announcement," Mothstar said, "I am deciding to retire to the elder's den." "What?" Liontail's surprised yowl came from below where the deputies sat, "You never discussed this with me!" "I feel you're ready for the role of leader, Liontail," Mothstar reassured. Liontail remained silent and faced the clans again. "You will be honored, Mothstar," Dovestar dipped her head to the pale brown tom. "Even ShadowClan will wish you many moons of happiness as an elder," Snakestar mewed. I could tell he felt awkward, it was unlike ShadowClan to be so polite. "RiverClan gives you thanks for all the help you've done. Every clan does," Froststar added. "If that's all," Snakestar interrupted the moment, "Then the Gathering is over." "Come on." I flicked Mistfeather's ear and we turned to where ThunderClan was heading. "Bye, Badgerpaw! Er, Badger''claw!" Ryefrost mewed. I nodded farewell to the annoying WindClan warrior, of course, I was nice enough not to tell her she was annoying. My mind was whirling with new thoughts. First was that my former mentor was going to be leader. Second, Brackenstripe made it obvious that he had kits with Gingerbreeze, a WindClan cat. Third, Ryefrost was beginning to annoy me to the point where I wanted to rake her muzzle. "I'm tired," I yawned, following Blossomlight up the tree-bridge. "Same here," Mistfeather mewed. We leaped off the bridge and raced back to camp through the moon-lit forest. Chapter 12 "How was it?" Nightsong slipped out of the nursery and greeted the returning cats. "Same as always. Mothstar announced surprising news, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning!" Brackenstripe purred, ushering the black she-cat to her nest. ''He's already got a mate, Nightsong. Why do you trust him? I thought to myself, but I didn't want anything to do with the two cats. "Back already?" Frostwing greeted Stormwhisker, Rainsong and I. "Yes. It was great!" Stormwhisker mewed. "Mothstar announced our names!" Rainsong added. "Good. Now I suggest going to sleep unless you want to be really tired in the morning when you go on dawn patrol!" Frostwing mewed. I stayed put while the three went to the warrior's den. I sat and gazed at the stars. "What's wrong?" Mistfeather asked, sitting beside me. "Nothing. It just seems like my whole life has changed dramatically," I mewed. "How?" "I don't know. It just does. I'm going to my nest." I got up and left Mistfeather behind, padding into the dark den filled with snoring cats. ---- "Wake up!" Stoneclaw's growl sounded close to my ears. I grumbled, and rolled to my side. "Badgerclaw!" Stoneclaw hissed. "What?" I snapped, rising to my paws slowly. "Frostwing wants you," Stoneclaw mewed. "Frostwing? Okay." I padded out of my nest and avoided stepping on Adderstorm's dark tabby tail as I pushed my way through the warrior's den. I found Frostwing sitting in the middle of camp. The white she-cat looked happy as she spotted my arrival. Stormwhisker, Rainsong and Ashclaw were beside her. "What's this about?" I grumbled, uncomfortable with her. "I'm expecting kits again!" Frostwing mewed joyfully. "Really?" Rainsong's ears perked straight up. "Great! More kits to the clan!" Stormwhisker mewed. "Cool," I mumbled unenthusiastically. "You aren't happy?" Stormwhisker glared at me. "Why should I be? They're just gonna be like any other kits," I replied. "But they're going to be our siblings!" Rainsong added, standing next to her brother. "Leave Badgerclaw alone," Ashclaw mewed sternly, "I think he's grumpy from not having much sleep." "And Stormwhisker-" Frostwing turned to the gray tabby tom, "If I'm not mistaken, Liontail mentioned you had dawn patrol today?" She signaled to the group of cats that were gathering near the thorn tunnel. "Right!" Stormwhisker mewed, and hared off. "Also, Badgerclaw-" Frostwing turned to face me, "Mothstar wants to speak to you in his den." "Okay." I bounded off to the Highledge, curious about what the leader wanted to say. "Mothstar?" I called through the lichen. "Who is it?" Mothstar's call came through. "Me, Badgerclaw." "Come in!" Mothstar answered. I pushed past the lichen, and my paws immediately stepped onto the sandy cave-ground. I had to adjust my eyes to the dim light. "Frostwing said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked. "Yes. It's about Birdfeather's kits. They're about ready to be apprenticed, and I believe that though you are young, you are experienced enough to be a mentor." "Mentor? Me?" My mood instantly increased. At last, I would have somebody to do my dirty work like gathering new moss for my nest. "Yes. Is there a specific one you would like?" Mothstar asked. "No. Any will work for me," I mewed. I would have said Firekit, but with sadness, I remember his murder during an attack by ShadowClan moons ago. "Alright. My last duty will be to make Birdfeather's kits apprentices. That will be in a few nights, now go, Badgerclaw." Mothstar dismissed me with a flick of the tail. An apprentice? I thought with happiness as I climbed down the Highledge. "Mistfeather!" I called as the misty-gray tabby she-cat slid out from the warrior's den. "Wha-?" I must've startled her, because she nearly jumped out of her fur. "Mistfeather!" I called again, bounding to her side, "Guess what?" "What? You finally convinced Frostwing to like you?" She mewed, half-joking. "Uh..No. Mothstar's going to assign me an apprentice!" I mewed happily, "One of Birdfeather's kits." "Really? Congratulations," Mistfeather purred, "You better go to see them now. You know, to at least know each one a bit better." "You're right. See ya later!" I mewed, dashing off across the camp. I skidded to a halt in front of the thick bramble nursery. I squeezed myself in, and almost got stuck due to my large size. "Hi, Birdfeather!" I greeted. I was scaring myself, I've never been this joyful. "What is it, Badgerclaw?" The red tabby she-cat gazed up at me. "Mothstar said he was going to give me one of your kits to mentor," I mewed. "Really?" Birdfeather mewed. "Who's that?" A ginger tabby she-kit poked her head out from behind a pale-red tom. "I'm Badgerclaw," I answered. "Are you a warrior?" The tom asked, gazing up at me in awe. "Yeah." My whiskers twitched in amusement as another tom tumbled out from behind the nest. "Whoa! A warrior!" The other tom mewled. His dark ginger tabby fur bristled as he smelled something foul on my pelt, "What's that smell?" "I've been at the Gathering with ShadowClan cats. Don't worry, you'll learn their stench soon enough," I purred. I liked that kit's spirit, he was outgoing. "That's Cherrykit," Birdfeather mewed, pointing to the ginger tabby she-kit, "The red tom is Streakkit and the dark ginger tom is Finchkit." I glanced at the red tom, wondering why Birdfeather and Foxflame named him Streakkit. Turns out he had a dark red streak running down his spine, which would make sense for his name. I felt tiny claws pierce my pelt, and I turned to see Finchkit clinging to my shoulder. "Hi!" He squeaked, facing me. "Finchkit, get down!" Birdfeather warned, hauling her son off of me. "Well, I'm going. Bye kits!" I mewed as I squeezed myself out of the nursery once more. I flopped onto the ground under a beam of sunlight. For once, everything in the world felt right, but it was only when Frostwing wasn't around. I hated constantly worrying about what she would do or say to me. But why should I fear now? I'm much larger and stronger than her. I need to learn how to enjoy life and how to loosen up my tension and concerns. This was my happiest day of my life, even though there wasn't much to it. I could hardly contain my excitement of a new apprentice. Chapter 13 Four days later. "Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Badgerclaw," Mothstar announced. "Badgerclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Liontail and you have shown yourself to be courageous and brave. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." I rubbed noses with my new apprentice with pride. I listened as the clan cheered the names of the three new apprentices. Cherrypaw and I sat beside Blacktalon, Streakpaw, Brackenstripe and Finchpaw. "What's first today?" Cherrypaw asked excitedly. "I'll skip the boring part of showing you the territory today. I'll show you your first battle-move since you're so eager," I mewed. "We'll be taking Streakpaw and Finchpaw around the territory if you want to join," Blacktalon called out to me as I padded to the thorn tunnel. "Okay." I plunged through the tunnel and called out behind me to the ginger tabby she-cat, "Keep up with me, this is your first test!" "Test?" Cherrypaw asked. "Yeah. To see how far you can run. Or you can think of it as racing me if you prefer that," I mewed. Her forest-green eyes brightened and she darted past me. I sped up my pace to keep match with her. I steered her in the right direction of the clearing. Cherrypaw's breathing was getting louder as she began to slow. "Oh come on, you're almost there!" I pushed her determination. A large bramble bush blocked my bath and I squirmed under it and came out the other side. There was a rustle as Cherrypaw struggled with the thorns, then a thump on the ground as her paws appeared from underneath. "Just behind this tall grass," I mewed. I pushed through the grass that was taller than me, and a wide clearing opened up before us. "So what's the battle move?" Cherrypaw asked excitedly. I thought for a moment, thinking of a beginner move that Liontail first taught me. "Your first will be the leap-and-hold. It's quite easy, so long as your opponent doesn't see you coming!" I mewed, "Now, drop into a crouch like you're about to spring." Cherrypaw fell into an almost-perfect crouch. "Good. Now jump onto my back with your claws unsheathed." I ordered. "Unsheathed?" Cherrypaw cocked her head. "Yes. It's fine, it won't hurt me." I braced myself to feel the pierce of claws on my shoulders as Cherrypaw took a flying leap. Her claws dug into my shoulders, and I ignored the pain just so I wouldn't worry her. "Like that?" She asked, "You're so tall it's hard for me to leap on you!" "Yeah you're fine," I mewed. "One thing you have to watch out for though, is this!" I immediately rolled onto my back lightly so I wouldn't suffocate my apprentice on her first day. "Hey!" She growled, "What was that for?" "I said you have to prepare for it." "Ohh..." Cherrypaw nodded. "Now try it again," I mewed. ---- We spent the whole afternoon training, and by the time we returned to camp, Cherrypaw flopped herself on the ground, panting. "Looks like you wore her out!" Mistfeather mewed, approaching me. "Yes and she wore me out as well," I joked. Then Dawnfire burst into camp, eyes wild. "Sunpetal!" She called for the medicine cat, "Nightsong's having her kits! And she's out of camp!" "What?" Sunpetal mewed, poking her head from her den, "I'm coming!" She disappeared, then reappeared moments later with herbs in her jaws. "Should we go?" Mistfeather asked, looking to me, concern in her blue eyes. "Yes. Predators are often out this late in the afternoon," I mewed. We followed Sunpetal and Flowerpelt out into the forest. I could hear yowls of distress and pain as we neared Nightsong's location. "Good, warriors came," Brackenstripe mewed as he sat by Nightsong's side. Finchpaw was facing a tree, disgusted. "You never know when a wandering fox or badger will scent or hear her," I mewed. Nightsong's wails of pain made my ears ring, and I saw Mistfeather watching nervously. "Is it painful?" She asked Nightsong, as the black she-cat wailed again. "What does it look like?" Nightsong snapped. "Sorry," Mistfeather mumbled. "You'll be doing the same thing soon, Mistfeather," Sunpetal mewed. "What?" I whirled to face Mistfeather. She gave a weak smile, "Surprise!"